Muhammad Avdol
Muhammad Avdol (Japanese: モハメド・アヴドゥル, Arabic: محمد عبده) is a core ally in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Avdol is introduced as an old Egyptian friend of Joseph Joestar. Appearance Avdol is a middle-eastern man (of Egyptian nationality) of above-average height and medium to heavy build. He wears a simple, heavy overcoat of light color, with sleeves of elbow length. Biography Avdol is serious and responsible; yet he wears his heart on his sleeve. He is highly dedicated and willing to die for his comrades. He acts as an adviser of sorts, but is also a powerful fighter. He is the most moderate member of the team: not as impulsive and warm-blooded as Polnareff and Joseph, and not as cold as Kakyoin and Jotaro. Rather serious, he serves as the voice of reason to the rest of the team, but eventually learns to enjoy life after a near-death experience. His trademark gesture is mimicking a fire starter, which is done with a rotating thumbs-up while saying "Yes, I am! Tch! Tch! Tch!". Avdol is also a professional fortune teller, and likes to bring up his enemies' lack of place in it in his fights. He is a good source of knowledge about Stand users, as he knew about Gray Fly, Devo the Cursed and Midler. Personality Avdol is a serious, responsible and overall righteous individual. Avdol possesses a "strong sense of duty and loyalty". He is highly dedicated to slaying DIO as one of the two first members of the party; remarkably so since he is the only one not to fight him for personal reasons. When Tower of Gray gratuitously killed unrelated bystanders, Avdol was furious. Besides, Avdol is willing to die for his comrades. On two occasions he placed himself in mortal danger to save Jean Pierre Polnareff and Iggy. During their duel, Avdol commended Polnareff's own chivalry and returned the Frenchman's gestures of honor, such as explaining his Stand's power to him. His loyalty is such that when Polnareff accused him to have fled DIO like a coward, Avdol almost lost his cool and hit Polnareff. Rather serious, Avdol serves as the voice of reason to the rest of the team. Acting as Joseph's second in command, and being the second oldest man of the Joestar Group, Avdol is more focused on his goal than the others and is regularly seen reflecting on the group's next move. Aware of the danger they are facing, he frequently advocates caution during their journey. Being serious and mature, he acts cordially toward everyone. However besides his seriousness, Avdol can be a jovial individual. He appreciates the tumultuous atmosphere of India for instance, and when in a particularly good mood such as his apparition before Polnareff, the latter notes that it looks like Avdol's personality made a U-turn before Avdol boisterous laughs and childish antics. Avdol knows his strengths, and displays great confidence in them. The fortune teller isn't above boasting about Magician's Red's power, retorting to the enemy's own boasts, and shows a self-satisfied smile whenever he performs a successful move plus his trademark gesture mimicking a fire starter, which is done with a rotating thumbs-up while saying "Yes, I am! Tch! Tch! Tch!". Powers Avdol's humanoid Stand is Magician's Red; able to generate exceedingly powerful yet finely controlled flames. Different from the fire in nature, that only goes up or follow where the wind blows, its flames obey Avdol's own will. Avdol was born with this Stand and learned to control its power, having full control over it. Avdol's Stand represents the first Tarot Card "The Magician", symbolizing the beginning of something. Polnareff notes that this is suitable, as when the world began it was surround by flames, meaning Avdol's Stand represented the beginning of the world. Keeping up with the idea of beginning things, Avdol is shown to be the first character to do many things: He's the first character to properly use a Stand and get into a fight; the first to encounter Dio; and the first to throw himself in danger to save someone. History Gifted with a Stand from birth, Avdol made a living as a fortune-teller in a bazaar named Khan el-Khalili in the Islamic district of Cairo, Egypt. Four months prior, he encountered the newly resurrected Dio Brando standing outside the first floor of his office, and barely escaped with his life and sanity after being warned by his friend Joseph Joestar that Dio was dangerous. Before the events of Part III, he had met and barely tamed the Stand-wielding dog Iggy. Part III: Stardust Crusaders Avdol first appeared when he accompanied Joseph to assess Jotaro Kujo's situation in prison. After a brief confrontation it turned out, through his own knowledge, that Jotaro is a Stand user and named his Stand Star Platinum after the Star tarot card. After that, with Noriaki Kakyoin free from Dio's control, they went to Hong Kong to take a ship, and encountered Jean Pierre Polnareff. Avdol was able to defeat him and after Jotaro destroyed Dio's buds controling him, Polnareff became their ally as well. Polnareff, however, was impulsive and not careful, being a constant target for Stand users. In one of these attacks Polnareff was ambushed by Hol Horse and J. Geil, making Avdol try to save him. Unaware of the abilities of Hol Horse's The Emperor and J. Geil's The Hanged Man, Avdol initially fell prey to a combination attack of the two Stand users, being stabbed from behind by J. Geil's The Hanged Man and shot by Hol Horse's The Emperor. Their combined attack, however, didn't have the wanted effect, as the pain suffered by the stab of Hanged Man made Avdol tilt his head backwards, causing Emperor's bullet to only scratch his forehead instead of directly hitting it. His survival was kept a secret from Polnareff, as the group didn't want Avdol to be attacked while he was recovering from his injuries and Polnareff's lack of caution would cause the enemy to find out that Avdol was alive. From there, it was assumed that he died while he was recovering. Avdol disguised himself as his father, refusing to talk to Polnareff to keep his secret. When Polnareff fell victim to Cameo's onslaught, tricked by clones made by Judgement of Sherry Polnareff and Avdol, the real Avdol revealed himself to be alive, saving Polnareff's life and defeating the Stand user. After joining again with the group they traveled in Avdol's new submarine, but it was quickly destroyed by Midler's The High Priestess. He then asked the Speedwagon Foundation to bring Iggy to join the group, and they were attacked by N'Doul. After tricking N'Dour's ears by simulating footsteps in the sand using his own ring cuffs, Avdol almost won the battle by evaporating N'Doul's Geb, but N'Doul found out the trick at the last moment and dodged the attack, injuring Avdol soon after. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Suicidal Category:Genius Category:Deceased Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Mysterious Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Wise Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Martyr Category:Charismatic Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Supporters Category:Pacifists Category:Freedom Fighters